


Do you want it harder, sweetheart?

by lodessa



Series: Janeway/Chakotay Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: Chakotay isn’t sure how much of the tingling shudder that runs through him is the suggestion and how much the rich texture of Kathryn’s voice as she says it.





	Do you want it harder, sweetheart?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morenita326](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/gifts).



> The title is the prompt I was given.

“Do you want it harder, sweetheart?”

Chakotay isn’t sure how much of the tingling shudder that runs through him is the suggestion and how much the rich texture of Kathryn’s voice as she says it. 

It takes him a moment to even remember how his mouth works enough to assent that yes, he very much does.

“And what if I want to be gentle…” she murmurs, lips caressing the rim of his ear as one hand ever so slowly strokes, hips grinding against his backside.

“Just don’t stop,” he groans arching his neck back.

“Relax,” she tells him as she moves her mouth down to the point just below his ear and above his jawline. The fingertips of one of her hands trace the precum leaking from him, as the other remains at the base of his spine to hold him steady as she draws back slightly, “I’ve got you now.”

As she presses forward again, driving the strap on back in the rest of the way with more force this time, he wonders if she knows just how true her words are, but he’s too overwhelmed to ask.


End file.
